poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth about Lucemon, Nobodies, Digivice, Digimon and Quartzmon
They are back in the Hollow Bastion Shoutmon: Well, I think we're finish. Metal: Take a look. They saw a Thank you of them on the Computer Gumdramon: Tron... Hang in there. Metal: So then, where should we start? Shoutmon: I know. Let's access the DTD! Metal is typing Metal: Fuyunyan went the situation in the Town. But they'll be back soon. So don't be worried. Hey. Look, it's asking for a password. Whisper: That's an easy one. It's. Gumdramon: Gumdramon! Shoutmon: Shoutmon! Damemon: Damemon! Jibanyan: Jibanyan! Whisper: Whisper! Komasan: Komasan! Komajiro: Komajiro! USApyon: USApyon! He's typing the password Metal: Let see... Shoutmon: Well... Metal: There, that should do it. I better go, see ya. Shoutmon You're not gonna check out the data? It's wasn't easy to get! Metal: I'll come back soon. Hey, Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon- why don't you get started on loading the data and copy it down? It's just a few keystroke, that's all. He left USApyon: Do you think it work? Shoutmon: Well, it's fine. He is typing Shoutmon: Wow. It's doing something. Wile: I think it wants to know what what we want to know. Shoutmon: Our Friends and our partners He's typing and it say the Data error Shoutmon: Unbelievable... even this Computer doesn't know. Whisper is gonna type Jibanyan: What are you doing? Whisper: I think need to find out about the Nobodies. He's typing and it show a page Shoutmon: What is that? Computer: The Data is corrupt. Gumdramon: Huh!? Whisper: What about the Organization Digimon's? He's typing it Whisper: There you go. Computer: The Data is corrupt. Gumdramon: What about Digivices? He's typing it Computer: The Data is Corrupt. Whisper: Maybe, Digimon and the Digital World. He's typing Computer: The Data is Corrupt. Shoutmon: You stupid Computer! He's pounding the Keyboard Whisper: Shoutmon! Then it show a Picture of a Digimon Shoutmon: Who is that, Digimon? Fuyunyan: Well, looks like you got things working. All: Oh, Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan: Quite, great job. The Computer should tell us the things we want to know. Whisper: But it keeps saying that the data inside's has been corrupted. Shoutmon: And we found this picture that we don't know. Fuyunyan look so Shock Fuyunyan: That's Wisemon and he's an evolver of Lucemon. Damemon: What? But that Picture of Him is blue. Shoutmon: Um, are you feeling okay? Damemon: Did you forgot what Lucemon evolve looks like? Fuyunyan: Of course I am! And this is him! I'm sure of it! USApyon: What? Shoutmon: Excuse me, I want to show you something. He show a picture of Lucemon Shoutmon: I take a picture of him, 2 Years ago. And see? This is Lucemon, you know Digimon we all works reeeally hard to defeat? Fuyunyan: Oh, yeah. I didn't finish explain to you. USApyon: What? Fuyunyan: Well, the Digimon from that Picture is definitely the one who tired to take over Kingdom Hearts- that one that you guys defeat him. But, what you actually fough was his Heartless. You see, he was not really Lucemon, he just went around telling everyone that he was. Damemon: You mean. Jibanyan: Um... They don't know what it means and they figured it out All: What!? Shoutmon: We went through all that trouble and defeat an inposter? Fuyunyan: Yes, a fake. But he's still had to be stopped. Damemon: Aw, I cannot believe this! Whisper: I am too, if he's a fake. Then what happen to the real one? Fuyunyan: Well, that's just what I'm trying to figured out. Wisemon should know all about Organization 15 plans, and what's been happening to the world's. I'm sure he'll give us some help. You know I came close to finding him once... Whisper: Let's see.... Shoutmon: You don't mean there's more... I have enough of all these shenanigans. Whisper: Well, let me see. That Digimon named Lucemon who wasn't really Lucemon became a Heartless. Does that Nobodies got Created when that happened, too? Fuyunyan: Of course! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization Digimon. All: What!!! Fuyunyan: I think I know I meet this fake Lucemon before, and I've seen the leader of Organization 15 Digimons, too. Hmm, kinda feel like being around the same animal. Shoutmon: So when did you meet him? Fuyunyan: Let's just say, I don't remember. Wisemon who was a partner to Ansem the Wise will know everything about the imposter true identity, that's why I've got to find him and ask him about it. Shoutmon: So he use his name for nothing? You...! You started all of this. Because of you, after we defeat you and Quartzmon. Oh, Yeah. Quartzmon, can you tell me about Quartzmon? Fuyunyan: Oh, right. I should tell you that one too. You see the Digimon who was in the DigiQuartz world who wants to take over the Digital World and the Human World, the one that you and Taigiru defeated him. But the one that you really defeated him was a copy. You see, he wasn't really Quartzmon. He just went arou and tell everybody that he was. Gumdramon: So that mean... Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: What! Gumdramon: You mean.. me and Taigiru went around and defeat a copy!? Fuyunyan: Yes. He's a Fake, but he still have to be stop. Damemon: I cannot believe it. If he's a copy like the Fake Lucemon, then what happen to the real one? Fuyunyan: I have no clue where he was. But do now this... Ansem the Wise who was from the Real World, who created his Digimon Partner name, Wisemon. And for that, he and him are working together to create the Digital World and the Digivices. Damemon: Wait... You mean... His Partner is the creator of the Digital World and the Digimon. Fuyunyan: Yes. And for that, he and his Partner created the Digivices for the Digidestined who has a Strong Heart like you're partners. You see, he and his partner created a new digital world like the old ones before. Shoutmon: Wait... He and his partner just created the Digivices even the Xros Loader? I thought the Digimon was the one who created it. Fuyunyan: Actually, they create it from Ansem the Wise and his Digimon Partner. And even though the bad Digimon's, they have been created from the Heartless and the Nobodies. All: What!? Fuyunyan: I went off to see him in the Real world of Hollow Bastion. So we have to tell him to create new Digimon's like you guys. Shoutmon: So, why would he created us? Fuyunyan: To protect the Digital World and Human World from the bad Digimon's. Even the Bagra Army was created by the Heartless. Shoutmon: What!? Them too!? Fuyunyan: Yeah. And that's is the Truth about the Digital World and the Digimon. Shoutmon: I cannot believe this... But you, Quartzmon... You started all of this.. because of you, you take over our worlds even take over Psyche-... Oh, right! Fuyunyan, do you know why Psychemon and the other went? Fuyunyan: They... (Sigh) I'm sorry. We can't help. Gumdramon: Are you serious? Fuyunyan: I'm sorry, Gumdramon. Damemon: Well, what about Yuu, Taiki and Taigiru? The Organization 15 Digimon got them. Jibanyan: Even, Keita, Inaho, Ryouma, Ren and Airu. Fuyunyan (Gasp) Oh, No! Everyone, listen. I was planning to go get help from Wisemon. But- now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping people should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for our friends together. Then a Huge rumbling has shaking the room Shoutmon Oh No! Outside! Fuyunyan: Looks like we have problems like that! He left the Room Meanwhile All the Heartless has break the Wall and roaming around the Town and the Castle Meanwhile All the Heartless is fighting the Dusk, DemiDevimon and Myotismonis watching Myotismon's: Listen my Heartless, defeat those white Creatures! And get rid of them! DemiDevimon: There's no way we could fight them for this! I don't know I'm doing, Cause I'm out of here! Myotismon: What a sacred Digimon. He saw Shoutmon and his friends, so he disappeared Myotismon: (Voice) Heartless! Forget those White Creature, defeat Shoutmon and his friends at once! Whisper: Oh no! They are fighting them and they defeated them, then 3 bird came ????: Where's Myotismon Shoutmon: He left a while ago. ?????? 2: Well, that's pretty lame of him. ????? 3:: I guess we picked the Wrong side. They are having a conversation Shoutmon: Um, if you're looking for side... why don't you side with Metal? They can always use some help. ?????: Does this Metal have some treasure? Whisper: Of course. A tons of them. ????? 2: Awesome! ?????? 3: Come on. Shoutmon: Who are you, guys? ?????: Oh, we're nothing were mentioned. ????? 3: Just three Babylon Rogue. ????? 2: Later! They lef Gumdramon: Wait. Did Metal have any treasures? They saw Whisper laughing and he left, know that he was lying to them, they left the Castle and saw Dusk, they are keeping and moving and saw a light Shoutmon: What the!? And it was Sephiroth Jibanyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! it's Sephiroth! Whisper: Wasn't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark park of Cloud's heart like Choas said to us? Sephiroth: So, did Cloud's friend tell you that? Then he must understand now. Gumdramon: Just what are you gonna do to him? Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hunger for darkness. But his friend, just helping him. Damemon: Choas said that Cloud's gonna have a score to settle with you. Sephiroth: I see... He and Choas wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out. He fly's off and disappeared